playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ScorpionTail/My Character Wishlist
Character (Franchise): Description Super Move Description List 1. Raptros* (War of the Monsters): Raptros was an unlockable character in War of the Monsters and was fought in the stage Century Airfield. His moveset was known for being incredibly well-balanced and it often involved hitting enemies with its wings. If implemented into the game, Raptros would be much easier to implement than the rest of the War of the Monsters cast. For one thing, characters such as Congar and Agamo have a humanoid shape, which, while being easy to implement into a fighting game, would come at the price of redundancy, as there are already many humanoid characters as it is, and a character like Preytor seems more like a background character than a playable one. Raptros' moveset would make an easy enough transition, and with Raptros' ability to glide and fly, which would be made into numerous (though obviously limited) jumps, he would very easily get out of jams if his foe lacks moves that can reach him. His flaws would consist of being incredibly vulnerable when he isn't able to jump anymore, long-ranged attacks that are too powerful will make his block ineffective, and would be knocked back incredibly far if a powerful attack landed a hit on him like in War of the Monsters. If he can't be added to the roster, then Congar or Kineticlops should be added instead, as Kineticlops appeared in numerous games Congar appeared on the cover for the game. Super Move 1: Raptros crouches and summons a big wave of fire like in War of the Monsters, killing anyone near him. This move can be a great way to dispose of a crowd of foes if Raptros is being overwhelmed. Super Move 2: Raptros breathes a continuous stream of fire out of his mouth like in War of the Monsters, killing anyone who comes into contact with the flames. Pressing and holding in one of the attack button makes the flames travel farther, and players can attack normally while the Super Move remains active. Super Move 3: Raptros roars and summons the other Raptros from Century Airfield that players fought in War of the Monsters to incinerate everyone onscreen. 2. Sir Daniel Fortesque* (MediEvil): The undead protagonist of MediEvil would be an absolutely perfect fit for the game. His swordsman skills, which consist of lightning fast swings, would definitely be a necessity for Sir Daniel, and combined with weapons like his crossbow, he would be extremely strategic to use since the crossbow has rounds that bounce off walls, and the fact that Sir Daniel has many weapons to choose from, such as a hammer and a battle axe, it would make him quite formidable and have quite a varied and sometimes unpredictable moveset. Sir Daniel can switch out the weapons with a push of a button, making the transition from, for instance, crossbow to broadsword much easier and convenient. His flaws would consist of the following: 1. As time passes, Sir Daniel's weapons will wear down as he continues to use them, and weapons like his crossbow would run out of ammo, thus requiring the player to switch out their weapons lest Sir Daniel be defenseless for a period of time. 2. Sir Daniel, being a skeleton, wouldn't be very heavy, which is why he'd be a lightweight character for the most part, thus making him very easy to push around depending on the weapon he is using. 3. Obviously, skeletons lack muscle, so while Sir Daniel's attacks and attack types would be numerous, they may not be very strong (though this would clearly vary somewhat depending on Sir Daniel's current weapon). Super Move 1: Sir Daniel uses his arm as a boomerang, killing anyone hit by it. Super Move 2: Sir Daniel uses Woden's Brand and swings it horizontally and flies around slicing opponents. Depending on the number of times the attack button is pressed, Sir Daniel can fly in the air as if Woden's Brand was helicopter blades at a much faster speed and gain strength, though the attack won't last as long if this happens. Super Move 3: Sir Daniel calls the Grim Reaper to aid him in combat, and the Grim Reaper kills anyone that comes into contact with him, As the Grim Reaper takes up a lot of the screen, he'd be tough to avoid. 3. Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank): Ratchet, the protagonist of the Ratchet & Clank franchise, seems like a very likely character to appear in this game thanks to his stage being revealed. Mind you, many people thought that an Animal Crossing character would be playable in Brawl because of an Animal Crossing stage, but this isn't one of those cases in the slightest. Ratchet is a very capable fighter, both at close range and at long range, so in many cases, Ratchet's gameplay style would be quite similar to Sir Daniel's for the most part, with some very big differences. The first difference would simply be that Ratchet would have many more long range weapons to choose from, such as the Blitz Gun and the Lava Gun, and would rely rather heavily on such weapons. The second difference would be that Ratchet wouldn't be as light as Sir Daniel. Clank, who is strapped to Ratchet's back like a backpack, will most likely aid Ratchet by allowing Ratchet to double jump and glide. Unlike in the games, where Ratchet can pick up ammo, Ratchet won't have such a luxury, so instead of picking up ammo, Ratchet will need to rely on hitting people with his wrench in order to increase ammunition. The more weapons lack ammo, the less ammo they will regenerate, though the weapons will generally regenerate ammo at the same time. The first flaw, thus, is that Ratchet's ammo is limited and would need to be refilled in order to be used again. The second flaw is that Ratchet's wrench would be his primary means of attacking at close range, so his moveset might be somewhat limited in this regard. Ratchet's last flaw could be that the only medium-range weapon he'd have would be throwing his wrench like a boomerang. Super Move 1: Ratchet rides a hoverboard and hits people with his wrench. Anyone unfortunate enough to be hit by the wrench is completely destroyed. Super Move 2: Ratchet takes out the RYNO (Rip You a New One) and kills anyone shot by it. Ammo is limited, so use it wisely. Super Move 3: Ratchet summons Giant Clank, who hops onto Giant Clank's shoulder for a short period of time while the Super Move runs its course. Giant Clank's unique moveset would make him almost like a close-range equivalent to Sweet-Bot, and anyone attacked by Giant Clank would get destroyed immediately. 4. Spike (Ape Escape): Spike was the first playable character in the Ape Escape franchise, and he is the only protagonist to appear in almost all of the Ape Escape games. The only other character to do this is Spector despite not being a protagonist, though ideas for Spector's moveset is hard to think of at the moment. Spike wouldn't need a button to take out or store weapons. All he'd need to do is use his Stun Club and other such weapons in his combos. Spike would specialize in moves that restrain opponents, such as the use of the Water Net as a long-range attack that ensnares other players, and those players will have to fight their way through the net to break free, kinda like Yoshi's tongue attack. Anyone inside such a net will be vulnerable to Spike's combos, and may just mean the difference between victory and defeat. One flaw he may have is that he is lightweight, and may get sent farther back if hit by an attack, while another flaw may include poor attack power. Super Move 1: Spike uses the Time Net to kill opponents nearest him. Super Move 2: Spike uses the Super Hoop to increase his speed and give his attacks lethality. Super Move 3: Spike uses the Monkey Radar. Rather than use it to detect monkeys, it is used to summon monkeys that attack all players unfortunate enough to fall victim of their monkey business. 5. Ruff & Tumble (40 Winks): These two kids aren't very well-known, something that can also be said regarding the game they come from. This game just so happens to be Eurocom's very first intellectual property in the company's history, 40 Winks. Originally planned to be a multi-platform game, the N64 version of 40 Winks was scrapped and only the PSX version was released, making it an exclusive game and Ruff and Tumble exclusive characters. Of all of the characters that could be implemented into the game, these would actually be incredibly unique. By placing emphasis on a tag-team strategy, Ruff & Tumble can switch each other out on a whim, thus changing their moveset drastically, including their Super Moves, making them extremely strategic. There would of course be a time limit in which one sibling may be used, and that timer would be the candles that Ruff and Tumble use to attack enemies. As soon as the candlelight is out, then it's time for the other sibling to replace to one in combat, as that respective sibling will be much tougher until their own candle is snuffed out, in which case that sibling will be replaced. Their Super Moves would involve their many transformations, such as the Ninja and Jester transformations. Obviously, a major flaw with them would be the fact that prolonged use will snuff out their candle and the current sibling would have to be replaced with the other, and another flaw would be their small size making them lightweight and easy to push around. (Ruff) Super Move 1: Ruff summons Tumble while she is in her Ninja costume and slices nearby opponents for Ruff. Super Move 2: Ruff turns into his Robot form and acquires a mighty laser and a jet-pack. Ruff can be controlled when he is in this state. (Tumble) Super Move 1: Tumble summons Ruff in his Caveman form and Ruff crushes anyone nearest him. Super Move 2: Tumble turns into her Jester form and gains to ability to fire magic, which travels a long distance. Tumble can be controlled when she is in this form. (Shared) Super Move 3: Ruff and Tumble appear together and summon Threadbear, Nitecap's loyal henchman-turned-ally, and Threadbear rides upon a giant spider that ensnares enemy players in a web. This is also the same spider that players fought as the first boss in 40 Winks. If the players escape, they lose AP and the AP goes to Ruff and Tumble. If they don't then they are defeated. To be continued... What would you suggest? * Raptros and Sir Daniel Fortesque would make great rivals, would they not? Knights vs Dragons is practically a classic rivalry, and SuperBot really shouldn't miss out on this. Category:Blog posts